outsidelandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Travel
Whether you live in San Francisco or are visiting from out of town for Outside Lands, big events change the city into a whole new beast. Keep reading below for Travel & Accommodation advice! Travel There is extremely limited parking inside the Park and in the surrounding neighborhoods so it is best to take public or alternate means of transportation. There is also no overnight parking allowed inside of Golden Gate Park, and camping in the city of San Francisco is prohibited. As soon as you reach the Sunset or Richmond neighborhoods, it is easy to walk into Golden Gate Park and the Box Office is accessible from 25th Avenue and Fulton Street. Public Transportation Within San Francisco city limits, MUNI (SF Municipal Railway) provides transportation to Golden Gate Park from all over the city. A map of all MUNI lines can be found here. If you are coming from East Bay, South Bay, or North Bay, BART and AC Transit are your friends! *'From East Bay' **Option 1: Take BART to Civic Center Station and take Muni Bus #5 from McAllister Street and Jones Street to 25th Avenue and Fulton Street to enter the Park. **Option 2: Take the AC Transit Transbay Express or F Line across the Bay Bridge and walk to Montgomery Street Station from the Transbay Terminal to take Muni Line N to 19th Avenue and Judah Street. Walk north on 19th Avenue to enter Golden Gate Park. *'From North Bay' **Option 1: Take Golden Gate Transit Bus #70/80 to Golden Gate Bridge Toll Plaza and take the Muni Bus #28 which will take you into Golden Gate Park. **Option 2: Take the Larkspur Ferry/Sausalito Ferry to SF Ferry Building and walk along Market Street to the Metro Embarcadero Station. Take Muni Line N to 19th Avenue and Judah Street and walk north on 19th Avenue to enter Golden Gate Park. *'From South Bay' **Take Caltrain to San Francisco Station (the end of the line) and then take Muni Line N to 19th Avenue and Judah Street. Walk north on 19th Avenue to enter Golden Gate Park. **'NOTE:' The last southbound Caltrain train on Sunday departs San Francisco station at 9:15 pm. There are no additional service so please plan accordingly Car Again, there is extremely limited parking but you can try to drive to Outside Lands. There are also car services within the city available through your smartphone. *Lyft **Lyft is the official ridesharing partner of Outside Lands. New users, use code OUTSIDELANDS for $20 off your first ride! *Uber *Flywheel *Sidecar Biking Join the many bikers in San Francisco and save money by biking to Outside Lands! You can easily rent a bike in the city. Check out any of these rental sitest below: *CITYRIDE BIKE RENTALS *BLAZING SADDLES *BIKE AND ROLL *BAY CITY BIKE *SAN FRANCISCO BICYCLE RENTALS *GOLDEN GATE PARK BIKE & SKATE *BIG SWINGIN' CYCLES NOTE: Self-park bike parking is available along JFK from Transverse down to Stow Lake, near the Box Office in Marx Meadow, and near the South Gate entrance for you to park and lock your own bike up on your way to the festival. Remember to bring your own lock! Outside Lands is not responsible for any damaged or stolen bicycles parked inside Golden Gate Park. Accommodations Feel free to stay in a hotel located in the city, and plan out your transportation accordingly! Other lodging options include renting a room or home with: *Airbnb *Couchsurfing *VRBO Category:Guides